


Secret

by pinecovewoods



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, and race is over protective, brother!racetrack, reader is race's sister, shocker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecovewoods/pseuds/pinecovewoods
Summary: just your average albert fic with a higgins!reader and semi over protective brother race.basically i’ve read too many brother!race fics and also i want albert to make out with me so then this happened





	Secret

"We's shouldn't be doin' this," he mutters against her mouth, drawing her lips back to his before she can answer, "it ain't proper."

"And since when do you's give a damn 'bout what's proper and what ain't?" She giggles, kissing him again. "'sides, if this ain't proper, I never wanna be proper again."

Albert all but growls, pressing his lips heavily to hers as he pins her against the brick wall.

"God you make me so happy," he mumbles, cupping her jaw with his hand, "like, ridiculously happy."

"You're my favorite person in the world, you knows that?" She asks, smiling.

"Even more than your brother?" Albert teases.

The girl scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"My brother is the most annoying person I've ever met," she says.

"He'd kill me if he saw us right now," Albert says, eyes grazing over her face, "gave all the boys a talkin' to when you's moved in. Told us to stay away if we knew what was good for us."

"And if you know what's good for _you_ ," she whispers, "you'll shut up about my idiot brother and kiss me before we have to go back to the Lodge."

Albert smirks, tilting her head up and pressing their lips together, one hand on her waist and the other bracing himself against the wall. He moves his mouth against the skin of her neck, causing her breath to hitch at the feeling. 

"Careful there," she whispers, "can't have anyone seeing anythin'."

"Jus' a small one," he mutters, lips on the edge of her collarbone, "wanna see it...wanna know you're mine."

"Alright," she gives in, sighing happily, "the things I let you talk me's into."

Albert smirks against her skin, pressing one more gentle kiss to her lips before pulling away.

"Should we go back together or should I wait here?" She asks.

"We's can go together," Albert says, "we were sellin' together today, so they won't suspect anythin'."

"I hate that we have to hide this, Al," she whispers, "I...Albie I love you."

The boy breaks into a smile, eyes shining in the sun as he places his hands on her cheeks. He places a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, doll," he says, thumb stroking her cheek bone as he smiles, "god I love you so much."

She kisses him again, fingers running through his hair. 

"We should go," she whispers, "Race'll start to worry."

Albert nods, squeezing her hand before letting go. He fixes her collar, hiding the mark with a smirk on his face. They walk out of the alley side by side, enough space between them to not cause suspicion. 

"There you are," Race says as the two teens enter the lodging, "I was 'bout to send outta search party. What to ya so long?"

"Sellin' sucked today," Albert lies, shrugging a bit, "couldn't seem t' sell the last few of my papes until recently."

"Least you's back before dark," Race says, "'n you's kept her safe."

"You act as if I can't take care of myself, dear brother," Y/N teases, shoving him in the arm, "if anything Albert needs me to keep him safe."

"Uh huh," Race rolls his eyes, "c'mon, time for bed."

\---

"How long do you think we can keep this up?" 

Albert looks at her, the crisp October air causing her cheeks to redden, and her gaze still on the stars. It's a late night, one of the few where the two had managed to sneak out onto the fire escape without the other's noticing. 

"Keep what up?" He asks gently.

"This, us," she responds, "keep it hidden from my brother, I mean. I can't...we sit in those rooms and I can't help but want to sit next to you or kiss you or...I can't even tell you how many times I've almost reached out to grab your hand. And it's just got me thinkin'...hidin' this has gotta have some impact on us, 'n I can't help but worry that it's gonna eventually drive us apart."

"You think it's gonna drive us apart?" Albert asks, eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"I dunno, maybe not," she says, leaning her head on his shoulder, "but I'm scared that it might. Or that Race'll find out and keep us from each other. Either way, I don't want to loose you Albie. I can't loose you."

"You ain't gonna loose me, doll," he says, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair, "no matter what, Race or otherwise. You's the best thing that's ever happened to me, I ain't gonna give that up easy." 

"I love you, Albie."

"I love you too, Y/N." 

"What's goin' on 'ere?" 

Race's voice comes from behind, sleep evident in both his tone and his body as he rubs his eye with his hand.

"Nothin' I uh..." Y/N trails off, glancing at Albert for help as she fails to come up with an excuse.

"Y/N had a nightmare," Albert says, looking up at Race, "I heard her get up from the bunks, just wanted to make sure she's okay."

"Oh, thanks Al," Race says, smiling slightly, "you okay Y/N?"

"I'll be fine, Tony," she whispers, nodding, "go back to bed."

"M'kay," Race mumbles, giving them a sleepy wave as he turns and walks back into the Lodge, both Y/N and Albert letting out a sigh as he disappears from view.

"That was close," she whispers, "you know I...it's been almost a year. I think we should tell him."

"What?" Albert looks at her, bewildered. "Why? When?"

"I dunno, soon I guess," she says, "I just...I have this feeling that he's gonna find out soon. And I'd rather him hear it from us than someone else."

"Who would tell him? No one else knows."

The girl is silent, staring off into the distant skyline as Albert stares at her. Then it hits him.

"Who'd you tell?"

"...Mush."

Albert can't help the groan that escapes his lips, throwing his head back.

"C'mon, Y/N!" He says. "We said that we were gonna keep it a secret when this started, what happened?"

"I dunno I just," she shakes her head, "Mush is my best friend you know, and it felt wrong keeping something like this away from him."

"Thought I was your best friend?"

"You know what I mean idiot."

"Still," Albert shakes his head, "I can't believe you told him. You know how many times I wanted to tell my best friend that I had myself a girl? He keeps tryn'a get all the girls that pass by him sellin' t' talk to me, it's ridiculous."

"Albert, that's different and you know it," she retorts, "your best friend happens to be my brother, the one person we're actually trying to keep this a secret from. Mush promised he wouldn't tell, and besides, he owes me from when I found out about him and Blink and didn't say anything until they told everyone."

"You always get your way, don't you's?" Albert smirks, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Can't bring myself to say no to you's."

"That's the Higgins in me," she replies, "we ain't accustomed to bein' told no. I mean, not after we left New Jersey and came 'ere."

"We don't need t' talk 'bout that," Albert whispers, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "'m sorry."

"S'okay," she replies, "we's should get to bed, before someone else wakes up 'n finds us."

"I love you," he whispers, eyes closed as he kisses her lips gently.

"I love you too."

"You's gettin' sloppy, Y/N," Mush says the next day, smirk on his face as he falls into step next to her, "think I saw you 'n Al holdin' hands when you's came outta the alley the other day."

The girl curses, shoving her hands in her pockets as she walks beside the boy.

"I...I think I wanna tell Race," she says, looking up at him, "I'm tired, Mush. Of worryin' 'bout whether or not Race is gonna find out somehow. I just...I want to be happy in public, I want to be able to walk around town after sellin' holding his hand 'n for everyone to know that he makes me happy."

"And you are happy?" Mush asks.

Y/N can't keep the smile off of her face as she nods vigorously.

"So amazingly happy, Mush," she breathes, "I love him more than anything...god whenever I see him my heart beats out of my chest 'n my stomach fills with butterflies. It's been this long and I still feel the same way I did when he first asked me to go out on the town with him."

"Say that to Race," Mush says, "if you talk to 'im 'bout Al the same way you's just did he won't be able t' keep you's apart. He may be your brother, but he ain't cruel. He'll be able to tell love when he sees it."

"So you agree," she asks, "you think I should tell 'im?"

Mush pauses, and then he nods.

"I think that it's a miracle you's two have been able to keep in a secret for almost a year," Mush replies, "and I think that if he's gonna hear it from someone it needs to be from you 'n Al yourselves."

"You're right," she says, nodding, "thanks Mush, for everything."

\---

They're in an alley again, like they are more often than not after a good day of selling, with Albert's lips on hers and her hands tangled in his hair.

She pulls away from him, breathless as she leans against the brick wall.

"I know I said at the beginning that I didn't want him to find out, but I think we should tell him, I'm tired of hidin' this, Albie," she whispers, "I'm tired of sneakin' around 'n worryin' all the time. Aren't you?"

Albert lets a sigh escape his kiss swollen lips, nodding.

"You's right, you's always right," he says, "how should we's go 'bout this? I don't think he'd appreciate bein' cornered or anythin'."

"I'd appreciate that a hell of a lot more than findin' out like this."

His voice comes from the entrance of the ally, Albert and Y/N jumping farther apart from each other.

"Shit," Y/N whispers, "hey Racer."

"Don't hey Racer me," the boy says, walking closer to them, "care to explain what the _hell_ is goin' on 'ere?"

"I don't..." she trails off, shaking her head as she searches for her words, "Race I-"

"I'm in love with her," Albert blurts, heaving in a deep breath, "have been for a while now. We's been meanin' to tell you."

"Yeah I'm sure you 'ave," Race says, crossing his arms over his chest, "I gave ya one rule, Albert, told ya to stay away from my sister 'n you had to break it."

"It's not that simple," Albert says, "it ain't like I did it on purpose. Things jus'...happened."

"I expected someone t' try somethin'," Race sighs, "but I ain't never thought it'd be my best friend. Romeo sure, maybe even Buttons only because he's an idiot and he ain't half sure what flirting is, but you, Al, I never thought."

"Oh for gods sake, I'm not a child!" Y/N practically shouts. "I'm capable of makin' my own decisions, Antonio. I don't need you's t' tell me what I can 'n can't do. You're my brother, and I love you, but you have to let me make my own choices, especially about who let into my life."

"You love him?" Race asks.

"I love him more than I've loved anyone, 'sides you," she nods, "'n I've never had someone make me feel the way Albie does. He's sweet 'n he's kind and...he's good to me, Tonio, he treats me better than I deserve t' be treated. I won't let you's keep me away from 'im, even if you disapprove."

Race stands silent for a few moments, eyes shifting between Albert and Y/N. 

"If he makes you happy, 'n he treats you good," the boy shrugs, "I suppose it ain't the worst thing in the world. But you," he steps forward, pointing a finger at Albert, "if I hear one hint of you treatin' her less than she deserves, I don't care if you's my best friend, she comes first, you hear me?"

Albert nods.

"I hear ya, but you won't hear nothin' of the sort."

Y/N smiles, rushing up and wrapping her arms around her brother.

"Thank you, Tony," she whispers, hugging him tight, "really, thank you."

"Don't say I never did anything for you," he says quietly, "and if he ever does somethin' to hurt you don't hesitate t' tell me, okay?"

"I will," she agrees, "but he won't do anythin'."

Race nods, taking half a step back before speaking again.

"I'd gotta get back to sellin'," Race says, "don't get back late."

"That went better than I ever expected," she says as Race leaves the alley, looking up at Albert.

"I thought for sure he was gonna wring my neck," Albert laughs a bit, taking her hand in his own, "so whaddya suppose, Y/N, let's take a walk 'round the town together."

"You wanna show me off or somethin'?" She smirks, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

"That's exactly what I wanna do," Albert says, picking her up and spinning her around, "I love you, Y/N Higgins."

"I love you, Albert Dasilva."


End file.
